The Day You Slipped Away
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: It's after the break up of Beck&Jade in The Worst Couple and it's in Jade's view. She's broken, sad, and hurt. How can she handle the pain?


"Alright. I'm gonna walk out that door and I'm going to count to ten. If you're not out there, I'm going home and we're over. ONE!" I said walking out the door and closing it behind me. I waited a minute for Beck to come out and embrace me in his arms. "TWO!" I waited another minute. "THREE!...FOUR!...FIVE!...SIX!...SEVEN!...EIGHT!...NINE!...TEN!" He still didn't come out. I put my hand on the door handle then I let go. I turned around and I walked to my car. I got in and closed the door. I put my head against the steering wheel and began to cry. "Why?!" I asked myself. I lifted my head up and I wiped my tears. I started my car and I backed out of Tori's driveway. Why didn't Beck open the door? Why? Just why? The question kept circling in my head. I couldn't believe it. I drove home through blurry eyes. Once, I got home, I pulled into my driveway, got out of my car, and I walked into my house. I slammed the front door behind me and I threw my purse down on the ground. I leaned up against the door. "Jade? Are you home?" I wiped the tears that were forming in my eyes and I picked up my purse. "Yeah. I'm home." I said walking past my father, who was in the kitchen. "Stop." He ordered. I kept walking. I stormed into my room and I slammed the door behind me. I pounced on my bed and I began to cry. I cried into my pillow for about 20 minutes. I closed my eyes and I found myself slowly falling asleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. My alarm went off. I groaned and turned it off. With squinted eyes, I slowly got out of my bed. I opened my eyes all the way and I walked to my closet. I got my regular outfit and I took it with me to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess. Than I broke into tears. Beck was in my mind. I wasn't ready to show up at school. I wiped my tears and still crying, I undressed myself and I began to run the water. I got into the shower and I just let the water fall off my body.

After I was done showering, I opened the curtain and wrapped a towel over my body. I quickly dried and dressed myself. I dried my hair, and curled it then I put my make up on. It was the same routine I had every day, but usually I was texting Beck or Beck would be standing in the door way waiting for me to get done getting ready. Tears welled in my eyes again. "Stop Jade!" I told myself. "You need to stop thinking of Beck. You just need to." I carefully wiped the tears and I walked out of the bathroom. I walked to my room and I grabbed my bag. I slowly walked out the door to my car. Once I got into my car, I backed out of the driveway. I drove to school listening to sad, depressing songs on my phone. I pulled into Hollywood Arts parking lot. I grabbed my phone and my bag and I got out of my car. I walked into the front doors to see Beck. My heart ached. Tears rimmed my eyes. I hurried to my locker.

"Hey guys." I heard Cat say. I peeked at Robbie, Andre, Cat, and Tori. "Did you see Jade's and Beck's relationship status?" Cat asked. "Yeah." Tori answered. I leaned against the wall with my locker wide open. "Hey Jade-Woah. You look upset." Robbie said walking up to me. I looked at him for a moment, then I slammed my locker shut and I stormed away. I walked into Sikowitz's classroom to see Tori and Andre sitting down on their chairs and laughing. "Well, well, well. What's so funny?" I asked in my normal tone of voice. Tori looked at me. "Andre was just telling me a joke." Tori answered. I sat down in my chair behind Tori and I put my head down. I felt Tori's and Andre's eyes locked on me. Then the door opened and I looked up to see Beck -walk in. I rolled my eyes and put my head back down. Tears welled in my eyes, but I carefully wiped them away before they could fall. I heard the door open again. I didn't bother to look up. "Hey everybody!" I heard Cat say excitedly. That must've been the person who walked in. I sighed heavily and looked up. My eyes were still a bit watery. Sikowitz walked into the classroom and looked at each of us. "I sense negativity." he said. Everyone looked at me. I looked at each and everyone of my classmates and I rolled my eyes. "I'm a negative person. What do you expect?" I asked. "Not that kind of negativity. The depressing kind of negativity." I looked at Sikowitz. He was talking about my sadness. I looked over at Beck again, who was looking at Sikowitz. "I love you." I said under my breath. "Alright! We're going to-" Sikowitz began to say before I totally zoned out.

After class was over, I grabbed my bag and walked out the doors of Hollywood Arts. I couldn't handle the pain of seeing Beck the day after we broke up. I got in my car and I started it. I backed out of Hollywood Arts parking lot and I drove home. Once I got home, I threw my bag to the floor and I sat on the couch. I stuffed one of my pillows to my mouth and I screamed into it. I was broken, sad, hurt. I didn't know what to do. I got up from my couch and walked to my bathroom. I dug through about three drawers when I found a razor blade. I pursed my lips. I grabbed the razor blade and I shut the bathroom door. I sat down on the floor and I closed my eyes as I put the blade to my arm and I dug it into my skin. I moaned in pain as I felt blood ooze out of my arm. I opened my eyes and tears fell down my cheek. I looked at my arm and the blood dripped from my arm to my clothes or to the floor. I began to cry like a baby because of the pain. I slowly got up and I grabbed a wash cloth. I wetted it with water and I taped it to my wrist. I walked back out to my living room and I lie on the couch. I closed my eyes and I slowly fell asleep.

I slowly opened my eyes and I looked at my phone which was on my table. It was 2 o'clock. I sighed. I got up and I walked up to my bathroom. I took the bloody wash cloth off of my arm and I threw it in the garbage. I put a big band aid on my arm. I walked to my room and I grabbed my leather jacket to cover my arm with. I grabbed my car keys and I left my house. Once I got in my car, I started it and I drove to Nozu. I walked into the building and sat down at the counter. "Hey." The guy next to me said. "Hi." I replied.

"Where you go to school?" He asked.

"Hollywood Arts."

"Nice. Is that for crazy talented people."

"Yeah. That's why I go there."

He smiled and I smiled back. It was too soon to be with a new guy but I needed to move on. "Wanna come to a crazy party?" He asked. I got up and grabbed my purse. He got up and grabbed my hand and lead me out of Nozu.

Once we got to the party Darren told me about, I realized it was a college party. I looked around and I felt uncomfortable. He gave me a glass and I smelled it. It smelled like alcohol. "Come on. Drink it!" He said. I looked at him and I took a sip. I took a bigger drink.

After awhile I found myself stumbling and falling everywhere. "Let's get you home." Darren said to me. He lead me out of the building and into his car. I got in the passenger and I knew I was giggling like a dumbass. He pulled into my driveway and he helped me out of his car. I didn't see my father's car. Darren helped me into my house and he walked me to my bedroom. I felt him undress me and then I heard his clothes come off.

I woke up the next morning under my blankets, naked. I looked by me to see Darren. He was still asleep and he was naked as well. I gasped and sat up covering my entire chest down with my blanket. I slid out of my bed and I grabbed my clothes. I ran to the bathroom and I began to run water. I got in and I felt my head begin to pound. It was a pain I couldn't stand. I moaned.

After, I got done showering, I got dressed and did what I usually do in the morning then I went to my room and I stood in my room for a moment. Then I kicked him. "Get up, get dressed, then GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" I yelled once he opened his eyes and looked at me. He got up and I looked away. He got dressed and he walked up to me. "We go to a party, get drunk, have sex, then you kick me outta your home?" I nodded. "NOW OUT!" I yelled. He then ran out of my house. I took a deep breath and I grabbed my Gears of War bag and I began to walk out of my house. I began to think of Beck, but no tears came. I got in my car and I put my bag on the passenger seat. I smiled. I think I was working on getting over Beck. I just had to give myself a few more weeks.


End file.
